


The Spider in her Web

by Cantatrice18



Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Light Sadism, Punishment, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Trunchbull watches and waits for Miss Honey to give in and return to her father's house. When she finally does, Trunchbull has plans to make her pay for her desertion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider in her Web

She knew, of course, where the girl hade gone off to. Ms. Trunchbull never missed a beat; nothing escaped her, particularly not the movements and whereabouts of her niece. She watched from afar as Jenny tried to make her run down little shack in the woods livable, gazed detachedly across the lunchroom at school as she saw the girl struggling to remain proper in front of her students even as she wolfed down the food before her. One pound a week was not enough to feed a dog, much less a person, and Ms. Trunchbull scrutinized Jenny's body each time she went to inspect the classes. As the months wore on the young woman’s already slim figure dwindled down to almost nothing. She was a walking skeleton, and seemed almost light enough to float away. It wouldn’t be long now. The hour was drawing near when she would have to decide: starve in that miserable little hut, or return and face her well-deserved punishment. Ms. Trunchbull knew her niece well enough by now to know of her cowardice. In the face of death, she would shrink and quail and return to her mistress like a dog. Ms. Trunchbull had no intention of making the transition back pleasant for her wayward charge – the girl had disobeyed, and the penalties for desertion were severe. The idea of wrapping thick fingers around Jenny’s tiny waist and throwing her to the floor made every inch of Ms. Trunchbull tingle. Something about the pleading tone in the young woman’s voice satisfied her in a way no other victim could. She’d missed having her Jenny there to do her bidding, to listen and nod obediently, to scream when…but it was too early to think of that. Jenny had to come crawling back of her own free will before her penance could begin. Ms. Trunchbull would ensure that that last, humiliating act of surrender would be the final demonstration of “free will” little Jenny ever displayed. The moment the woman crossed the threshold of what was once her father’s house, her life of liberty was finished. Ms. Trunchbull looked forward to transforming the girl, once and for all, into the slave she was always meant to be.


End file.
